The Unimaginable
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Los Winchester eran una familia suburbana normal, vivían en un pequeño pueblo del condado de Kansas, el modelo de familia clase media. Sí, ellos tenían una vida feliz, hasta que un secreto salió a la luz y la tragedia los golpeó Una historia para el mes del Pride.


**Advertencia: Menciones de suicidio, adolescente, violencia y drama.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, pero la historia es mía, así que queda prohibido su reproducción sin mi permiso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**BY: NewRusherBoy**

_**There are moments that the words don't reach**_

_**There is suffering too terrible to name**_

_**You hold your child as tight as you can**_

_**And push away the unimaginable **_

_** -Lin Manuel Miranda.**_

John Winchester era un mecánico común. Vivía en el suburbio de un pequeño pueblo en Kansas, Estados Unidos. No podía decir que tenía una mala vida, aunque distaba mucho de tener una casa lujosa, al menos tenía lo suficiente para mantener a su familia, apoyado por su amorosa esposa, Mary. Ambos eran los orgullosos padres de dos muchachos, el pequeño genio Sammy que con doce años era el mejor de su clase y el siempre activo Dean, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano de dieciséis años.

Sí, durante mucho tiempo fueron el típico cliché de una familia norteamericana feliz, pero como en todas las familias, siempre hay secretos que al final del día pueden hacer que todo se venga abajo. Podía recordar cuál fue la cosa que tambaleó su mundo, algo que jamás había imaginado, después de todo Dean jamás dio un indició de ser así, tuvo novias bonitas... era un chico popular.

Fue un mes atrás, no habían hablado desde entonces, cuando lo encontró en la sala, besándose con aquel maldito muchacho, el hijo de los Novak. Castiel era un año mayor que Dean, siempre pensó que era un buen muchacho, al menos hasta esa noche... cuando se dio cuenta que corrompió la mente de su niño, lo volvió uno de esos maricones, pero no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así.

Esa noche fue un desastre, hubo gritos, reproches y golpes. Podía recordar la palma de su mano golpeando la mejilla de su hijo, sus palabras diciendo lo decepcionado que estaba de que fuera un maldito maricón, pero... era necesario para regresarlo al buen camino, ¿verdad?

Un padre tiene la obligación de guiar a sus hijos, de llevarlos por el camino de la moral, sin importar que las cosas a veces se puedan tornar más oscuras. Sin embargo, sus planes no salieron como esperaba, Dean había dicho que amaba al maldito niño de ojos azules, eso era una aberración ¿amor entre dos hombres? ¡Eso es intolerable ante los ojos de Dios y la naturaleza! O eso fue lo que le enseñaron.

De cualquier modo, no iba a disculparse por tratar de corregir a su hijo, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le daría al pequeño Sammy? ¿Qué podía ser tan degenerado como Dean? ¡Dios mío! ¡No! Él lo guiaría siempre por el buen camino, el de la moral y la rectitud. Defendería los valores de una familia tradicional por siempre, hasta no poder más... o al menos eso pensó.

Era una mañana de octubre, Halloween estaba cerca así que las casas se mantenían adornadas con tirones de papel naranja y negro, mientras las calabazas se acomodaban sonriendo en los pórticos. Tenía su taza de café en la mano, tenía que arreglarse para ir al taller mientras Mary se iba al hospital.

Caminó por su casa en silencio, escuchando el soplido del viento que lloraba de una forma espeluznante, eran pasadas las siete de la mañana, pero no había señal de sus hijos, a decir verdad, no había escuchado a ninguno.

Subió las escaleras con la taza de café, mirando el pasillo oscuro con el aroma del perfume de su mujer, ella se había ido hace no más de diez minutos. Tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo fuera a pasar, algo importante.

Entró al cuarto de Sam lentamente, mirando el bulto cubierto por sabanas, la música se escuchaba ligeramente pues salía de sus auriculares. Al parecer el pequeño genio se había quedado dormido, cosa que lo hizo suspirar de alivio (y molestia).

—Es hora de ir a clase. —dijo.

La voz firme del padre mezclada con el girón de la sabana fue suficiente para despertar el despeinado adolescente. "Ya voy", dijo con una voz temblorosa mientras movía la mano, solo después de ver la hora saltó de la cama exclamando un audible "llegare tarde".

John suspiró por las acciones del menor, pero salió dejándolo arreglarse rápido. Pasó por la puerta de Dean, pero no tenía ganas de discutir, solo dio un paso más allá en silencio. Después de caminar más allá de la alcoba, una sensación rara se apoderó de él, era una punzada en el estómago que lo obligó a regresar, pero no encontró nada. Solo una cama desarreglada con el tiradero de siempre.

—Debería arreglar su habitación. — se quejó.

Al cerrar la puerta un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fue algo Sam. Era algo tan desgarrador que el miedo lo invadió de repente, dejó caer la taza de vidrío que se rompió manchando toda la puerta del cuarto mientras corría al baño de los niños.

Entró sin estar preparado, pero ¿un padre alguna vez lo está? Sam estaba temblando, miraba a la tina con lagrimas en los ojos y soltaba sollozos largos. John no tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada, corrió a la bañera para revisar a su hijo.

Dean estaba ahí, con el agua manchada de un rojo intenso, sus brazos a los lados con varios cortes a lo largo de sus venas...

* * *

_**NOTA: Si les gusto, por favor háganmelo saber con una review. 3**_

_**PD: No cuento con beta, agradecería cualquier corrección ortográfica o de redacción. :)**_


End file.
